


Roommates

by Pastapooper



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying in the Shower, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sad Ending, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, fanfiction for a friend, oc work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastapooper/pseuds/Pastapooper
Summary: Zack is a manipulator who wants to see Mark, his roommate, suffer no matter what. Zack chose to capitalize on Mark's fear of being a homosexual.Does not have a happy ending.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I talked with one of my best buds about how I feel like I always write more happy kind of stuff and that all characters I write feel the same.
> 
> As practice she suggested we should write for each other’s oc's. Mine is a happy go round horny boy, and hers are evil dictators in the original au. 
> 
> This is a college au so they're easier to digest here, but still... problematic.
> 
> MARK AND ZACK ARE HER OC'S AND THIS IS MY TAKE ON THEM. THEY MIGHT NOT BE ACCURATE. 
> 
> It took me 4 days to complete but I didn't write for one of those. 11/1/2019 - 15/1/2019

It's been about three weeks since Zack moved into Mark's dorm room. Mark was the older one of the two and had been living there for three years now, and he loved it. All until Zack moved in. He could guess how the other had skipped a year and moved in with him. It's because he's painfully charismatic and nailed down the “charismatic troublemaker” persona. Read: persona. Acting. He acted all charismatic but toyed with people for his own enjoyment. Disgusting.

Mark squinted his eyes as he sneakily peeked over his book at the guy laying on a bed on the opposite side of the room, watching a video on his phone with earbuds in; Disgusting. He should read books more often. It would put some knowledge into his annoying stupid handsome head.

What Mark refused to believe is that the guy in front of him got to where he was so easily and so fast because he was most definitely the smartest of the two. Yet here Zack was, watching bdsm porn in the same room as his pathetic roommate. You would've thought messing around with the principal would've landed him a private room, but instead he had to share it with a guy you could only describe as a teacher’s pet- and not even in a sexy way.

Zack deliberately wore shirts that would show off his muscular, tanned arms. In the morning he always made sure to stretch just enough for his roommate to see his happy trail. He also liked to put his hand underneath his shirt so Mark could get a kick out of his dazzling abs. Despite his sneaky attempts at setting the guy off, he never took the bait. His anger had built up and he'd much rather straight up push Mark against the wall and fuck him until he moaned his name and admitted his failure as a human being. 

Zack sighed and pulled his earbuds out, making Mark just hear the moaning before he turned it off. The porn was shitty anyways. He just liked how they screamed. He sat up and stared at the other. “Hey. Worm.” He called out. A fitting nickname for Mark, Zack thought to himself. Mark is just a worm, a mere snack for a Havoc like him.

Mark's face flushed bright red when he heard the porn. He didn't look at it much himself, but he liked the idea of it. Well, he liked it until he realized he prefered to be the one that was getting fucked instead of the one doing the fucking. He hasn't watched it in at least 3 years. That short clip of audio was enough to elevate him into thoughts he had wanted to keep hidden for a long time. Thoughts like being held down by strong muscular arms and such.

He pulled himself back together by breathing in and out softly to calm himself down. He put his book down with an annoyed look on his face. “What?” he replied in a pissed off tone. 

“You know how you are sensitive about your skinny arms and how you have almost no body hair? I overheard a girl say that she wished she had a body like yours.”

Ouch. 

Mark looked away from Zack. What made him think that? He was sure he never mentioned those things out loud…

Zack felt a smile creep up, but he suppressed it, so the giddy feeling was only felt in his chest and not visible on his face. “Don't worry, though. I agree with her. I’d much rather fuck her too if she had your body type.” The things he was saying should make him feel ashamed, but the way Mark was crumbling in front of him frankly turned him on a little, that's how much he enjoyed playing mind games with his peer.

Mark didn't know what to do. Trapped between four walls in the same room as the person that kept playing with his mind and feelings drained his energy. Sure, he didn’t mind gay people, but he hated the feelings he had for other men. It wasn't envy he felt towards attractive men. It was something else, and he hated it. It's disgusting. He felt disgusting. And here he was, getting called desirous while also being insulted. It was confusing! 

He stood up made his way towards the door, until Zack jumped in front of it and locked it. “Yeah, I don't think so.”

“Please let me go outside.” Mark said, almost pleaded.

Zack cocked his head and pouted. “What? Did I make you uncomfortable when I said I’d fuck you?” he said in a taunting tone.

Is he making fun of me?! “I’m not like the women that fawn over you and would do anything to have s-...” he couldn’t even finish the sentence. He looked away with a blush. It’s too embarrassing to even say it. How dare he tries to make him say stuff like that..

Zack grabs Mark’s shoulder and wrists and swiftly slams him into the door, trapping the weaker guy. He put the man's wrists in one of his hands above the guy's head.

“But you wish you were” Zack filled in.

Mark clenched his teeth and balled his fists. Zack was painfully close to him and he couldn't deny that not masturbating for a long time has made him pretty pent up. 

Zack leaned in and had his mouth right besides Mark's ear. “Don't you?..” he cooed teasingly.

Zack smelled great and he sounded so smug. So smug he wanted to punch him. ...But he would be lying if he didn’t think about how touching Zack's chest would feel, or how his dick would feel buried deep into his ass or… what the hell is he thinking about?! 

Zack decided to go all out. He softly bit Mark's earlobe. Despite his constant bragging he really didn't fuck much. He also didn't masturbate much. It kind of felt like a weakness to him; to release yourself. It was one of the things he admired Mark for. That guy could not masturbate at all and still function normally. Despite that, Mark seemed like he would be easy to break, and he wouldn't want less than that. He'd love to see Mark crippled with mental pain, troubled within himself after he found pleasure in a cock. 

Mark made a surprise chirp as he felt Zack's teeth touch his ear. 

Zack smiled in amusement, luckily Mark couldn't see it. “You like that, Mark?” he asked soft and seductively. Calling people by their name makes it so much easier to bend them to your will. 

“Y-Yes..” Mark finally admit, too tired of everything to deny. These simple acts made him weak. In all honesty he's been pretty lonely and touch starved. Having someone's touch linger on him was the highest point of his week.

Zack put his hand underneath Mark's chin and lifted it up a little. “Me too..” Zack whispered. His lips placed soft and slow kisses on the other man's tender neck. 

Mark bit his lip. His hands were held tightly above his head. All he could was indulge himself in pure bliss instead of fighting it. A moan escaped his mouth as Zack bit down on his neck. “What the fuck?!” Mark hissed.

“Woops~” Zack replied sarcastically and licked the previously bitten spot. Mark whined a little, a bit disgusted by being licked in his neck. Zack placed a short sucking kiss on the spot, but didn't leave a mark. Don't want to give others the wrong idea.  
The only mark he wants to leave on that boy are scars. 

He let his free hand wander down Mark's neck and chest. He pulled back from Mark's neck and looked at him. Such a plain face.. 

Mark's face got even more flushed when their eyes met shortly. He was already half hard and he wondered how long he could conceal it. Zack was thoroughly amused by the submissive Mark. Not just amused; his body craved more and he knows as much as the next person that it can only be satisfied in one way.

His hand went to the hem of Mark's shirt and slowly he let his hand glide over the other’s upper body, exploring what he’ll get to work with. He made his way to his stomach, to his ribs, to his side, stroking him softly. Eventually he made its way to Mark's nipple. As Zack expected; Not much to work with. 

Mark bit his lip, keeping himself from making sounds. Fuck. It felt so damn good to be touched like this. Zack pinched Mark's nipple, making him groan sharply. He wasn't very forgiving, so that reaction wasn't strange. 

At that moment, Zack went in, locking his tongue with the other, muffling and taking the breath out of Mark's mouth while continuing to play with the other guy's nipples.

He parted, leaving a strand of salvia connecting their tongues until it broke off. Mark was smittens. There was no way he could conceal his boner now.

Zack's touch lingered all the way from Mark's nipple to his crotch, touching him softly through his pants. Before he let Mark’s wrists go, he whispered in his ear. “Don't try anything stupid.” A short request with a dangerous undertone.

Zack took two steps back to admire the blushing mess he had created. Could be more pathetic. “Take off your pants.” he demanded. 

Mark nodded and slowly did what was asked. There he stood in his white briefs, against the door. He had only made out and now had a massive boner. He was embarrassed and wanted to cry, if it wasn't for his stubbornness to look strong in front of Zack. He awaited his next task like the pathetic horny boy he deep down is.

Zack accessed the guy in front of him once more, scanning him from head to toe. He could tease him some more before having his way with him. “Mark, come here, I want to do something.”

Mark got a bit anxious at his request, but made his way to the other guy in the middle of the room. Zack invaded Mark's mouth again with his tongue. His hand when to the other’s throat as they made out. He applied light pressure, and Mark panicked a little and pushed the other man away. “W-What do you think you are doing?!” He yelled.

Zack coked his head, fingers stroking Mark's cheek and throat gently. “You've been obedient so far, I thought you would be all the way through like a pretty cum slut... You've never done breath play before?”

Mark huffed. “I’m not a degenerate like you. Of course I haven't.”

“Then let me do my thing. Focus on the sensation.” Zack instructed.

Mark hesitantly walked closer to Zack and they returned to their tongue dance. Zack's hand creeped back into Mark's tender throat and he squeezed lightly. As he squeezed, he put his hand into Mark's underwear, giving him a few jerks. His tongue work got more calculated.

Mark was in heaven. The sensations were so much more intense. His head was empty and he could focus on how amazing being touched and played with like this felt. He couldn’t help but moan a little into the kiss.

Zack slowly released the other’s throat. He kept on making out with the guy, but he stopped the jerking. Instead his hand went to take off Mark's underwear. Mark helped a little bit, but he was getting way too turned on. He wouldn't last much longer if they kept going like this.

Zack pulled away and looked into Mark's eyes. “Told you it would feel good” 

Mark nodded a bit shyly, too embarrassed to admit it out loud.

Zack pulled his pants down very subtly and got his boner out. “Put your arms around my neck. I’m afraid your legs will give in.” 

“What? Why?”

Before Mark could question it more, Zack bucked his hips against Mark's as he rubbed their dicks together with his hand.

Mark gasped and put his arms around Zack's neck. Zack thrusts were gentle while his hand stroked them. It was pretty intense for both of them. Mark was already leaning a lot on Zack, moaning into his neck. Zack was grunting a bit as well, adoring the friction. He sped up his thrusts and his grip got tighter. Fuck, he wanted to cum so badly. It felt so fucking good. He was suddenly hit with a bit frustration. Mark was supporting himself too much on him. He clenched his teeth. He stopped doing anything and pushed the man away by his shoulders.

“On your knees. You're gonna suck it, pet.” he barked angrily at Mark.

Mark was taken aback a little by Zack's sudden mood shift. They seemed to be okay and on equal ground just a few seconds ago, but now he was angry at him for seemingly no reason. He didn't feel like questioning it. He was tired from all the physical contact and… other stuff, and he wanted to cum soon. He sat down on his knees in front of Zack. He wasn't dumb and knew what came next, but he still wanted to wait for his cue. 

“Suck it. Make your mouth useful for once instead of just spouting boring bullshit.”

Mark put his hand on Zack's base and gave it light strokes as he put his tongue onto the tip. Fuck. Mark was so embarrassed. He could barely believe he had a man's dick in his mouth. He despised actions like these for so long, and now he's getting ordered around and thoroughly enjoyed being Zack's slut.

“Put more pressure into your strokes, goddamnit!” Zack barked impatiently.

Mark's grip tightened slightly and his strokes became longer and steadier. His tongue swirled around Zack's length as if he was eating melting ice cream, scared to let it drip. When he finally took Zack into his warm mouth, Zack grunted softly, finally getting what he wanted. ..kinda.

Mark worked him in deeper, ignoring the lewd sounds he was making with his mouth. If he paid attention to it, he would die from embarrassment. He put one of his hands between his own legs, stroking himself to get to his orgasm as well. He made needy and pathetic moans around Zack's cock as he got hornier and hornier. 

Zack was getting lost in the pleasure more than he thought. He started to buck his hips into Mark's mouth, forcing him to take Zack deeper. Because he timed them just right, Mark wasn't experiencing too much trouble. 

“Your mouth feels so fucking good, Mark. You're doing amazing..” Zack complimented the man on the floor. The compliments were genuine and Zack was very pleased. Mark was already happy with Zack's grunts, but hearing those compliments pushed him over the edge. He moaned around Zack's cock, sending shivers through Zack's spine. Mark was lost in pleasure as he shot his hot load over his hand, shirt, and the carpet. He had parted his mouth from Zack in the process. Mark was heavy breathed from the aftermatch, but got himself together pretty quickly to finish off his partner.

His mouth latched back onto Zack's dick and he continued his sucking, fully focused on the other now.

“Damn right… Don't think you're the only one getting off.” he paused for a second. “Now that you had your fun, it's time for mine.” an evil smirk emerged onto Zack's face which made Mark's stomach turn.

As Zack put both his hands on Mark's head, it clicked; facefucking.

Zack had some decency to build up his thrusting. Mark adjusted fairly well, so Zack could speed up easily. Moans escaped his slightly opened pretty lips. A sight Mark loved. All was well until Zack got close to cumming.

His thrusts became more forcible and rough, making Mark whimper in a slight panic. After a few thrusts like that, he put his hands on Zack's hips, trying to lessen the impact by pushing him away. Zack was well overpowering the other. Zack was over the moon by the cute attempt. With girls he felt a certain pity and worry, making him hold back. But with Mark, the man he wanted to break so badly, it felt incredible to let go and get what he wanted, how he wanted it. The panic in Mark's eyes as he doesn't have enough time to breath properly? Fuck, he’s gonna cum..

Without a warning he lets go of Marks head and as he does, he releases himself with a final grunt on the lesser man's face. Calmth washes over him and he takes a few deep breaths with his head cocked back before looking down at the art he just created.

Zack put one of his strong hands in Mark's hair and pulled his head back, forcing mark to look up at him. His face pathetic and pale except for the blushing on his cheeks. Zack bit his lip. Fuck. He really likes that facial expression on Mark. Not to mention the cum on his face and shirt made him look even more worn out. With delight Zack lets go of Mark, happy with his work.

Almost giddy Zack puts his dick away and pulls up his pants. “Don't forget to clean the carpet, Mark! We don't want our room to have a cum stained spot forever!” he said as he grabbed a jacket. 

Mark was almost confused by Zack's mood. Confused, but mostly hurt. “O-Okay..” he replied faint heartedly. 

“Thanks! Don't you dare tell anyone about this or I will shit down your throat when you sleep. Bye!” Zack closed the door with a bang and he was gone with the wind.

Mark could sob, but that would make cleaning up way harder than it should be. He felt used and abused. He was covered in cum. Both his and Zack's. He walked over to the full length mirror to look at himself.

Deep down he wanted to admit that this ‘almost naked and covered in cum’ -look suited him well, but too many doubts flew through his mind to be positive.

He grabbed the tissues and started to wipe his hands, face, and wherever else the cum had dripped. Humiliated he put his underwear back on and started to scrub the carpet the best he could.

He made his way to the shower and took off his clothes. He sat down into the running water, crying the shame, embarrassment, and humiliation off. The safety he felt in his room earlier was entirely shattered after this encounter.

Maybe he should just drop out of school. Nobody will believe what happened to him and by whose hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate it if you'd give my work kudos and/or review it because this is more of a learning work because I want to improve.
> 
> Or just a nice comment. I like interacting.


End file.
